This I Promise You
by James's girl
Summary: Hey, I'm back with a new fic! Is love enough to conquer evil?


_**This I Promise You**_

**_Summary: _**Is love enough to fight all the evils in this world?

**_Author's note: This is a preview of my latest fic, Different Worlds. The ones written in bold is what a narrator is saying, when its italicized it's the excerpts from my latest fic and when its written in normal face, it's the lyrics of the song This I Promise You. This is like a trailer/music video. Enjoy! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own those that you recognize here..._**

"**When there are things that hold you back from having a happy ever after…"**

FLASH

_Lily hugged her father for the first time. Once they broke apart, Lily's hands started to glow a golden color. _

_FLASH_

"_Could this be?" _

_FLASH_

_Avria, Lily's mother, shook her head, "No, Armand. She has a more important purpose in this lifetime. If only you decided on another option I presented to you sixteen years ago, then you would have spent those sixteen years with Lily by your side." _

_FLASH_

_Odessa exclaimed, "She's a fairy, James! She worships a different god, has different sets of belief and cultures. Why are you pushing yourself to love her when you know you can never have her?" _

"**..Sometimes, it's hard to distinguish between the truth and the lies.."**

When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,

Are secrets and lies

_Kitanna slapped her dama or maid, Gurna, "How dare you lie to me. After I treated you like my friend?"_

"..**Differences can leave a huge barrier to unity.."**

_FLASH _

_James Potter grinned arrogantly as he saw Lily fall into the ground. _

"_What can I say, Fairy. You're no match for a man like me." _

_Lily slowly stood up, picking up her arnis in the process. _

"_YOU-YOU PASHNEA (ANIMAL)!" Lily charged. _

"**..When you know that the only way to win a battle is to never give up…"**

_FLASH _

_Lily and her sisters picked up the flags of Lireo's tribes and planted it back on the ground. _

_FLASH_

"_WE WILL NOT SURRENDER!" Aera exclaimed._

_Everybody cheered. Somehow, they were filled with hope that the darkness would finally come to an end. _

"**When you were sheltered from the things that would make a person's life more meaningful…"**

_Kitanna stared out into the waterfalls where her sisters used to spend time with each other; feeling Derrick sit down on her side, she said. _

"_I'm sorry. I should have known Gurna was in league with Voldemort. I can't believe I said those things to my sisters..." _

_FLASH_

_Derrick engulfed her in a hug as she cried softly. _

"…_.I've been a fool Derrick. I didn't realize that you were always there for me." _

_FLASH_

_Lily looked at the bruised and beaten James as they dumped him backin the cell. She sat beside him and cradled his head on her knees. _

"_I'm sorry for getting you into this mess…." _

FLASH

_Lily kissed his forehead. _

"…_I love you, James. Don't ever leave me." _

I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along..

"**Will you stand up and fight?" **

"_Why are you giving up, Aera?" Jerome Potter asked. "You and Lily will get out of this alive…" _

_Jerome hugged the now crying Aera. _

"…_I promise you that.." _

_FLASH_

_Marina gave Vanor a hug, saying, "I don't care about your past, Vanor. I don't care if people will look at you as a former Death Eater…."_

"_..We'll get through this together. No evil pureblood maniac will stop that, understand?" _

And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you

" **Are you willing to put the past behind you?" **

I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore

_The young Avria watched as Armand and Tom engaged in a fist fight. Crying, she took out a small red flower from her pocket that symbolized the child in her womb. _

_FLASH _

_Avria took out a dagger. "Enough of this stupidity! I'm the cause of this fight, aren't I? Then it's best that this child and I will die!" _

FLASH

_Avria stabbed herself in the chest. _

"_Avria!" Armand exclaimed. _

_FLASH_

_Armand carried Avria's wounded body. _

"_Look at the woman you say you love, Tom. LOOK AT HER! Do you see the consequences of your thoughtlessness? Is this what you call love!" _

_FLASH_

"_I'm sorry, Avria but I can't leave Godric's Hollow behind!"_

_Avria replied, "Then we'll unite the two kingdoms together." _

_Armand shook his head. "That idea is insane! We have so many differences. Please understand, Avria. According to the laws, a wizard and a fairy cannot marry…"_

_FLASH_

_Avria turned to leave, tears falling from her eyes. _

"_I thought you were better than this, Armand. I guess I was wrong." _

I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun...

"**Will you defy the rules that you followed all your life?" **

"_No law will stop me from marrying you, Lily." _

_James pulled Lily into a kiss. _

"…_I will not become king unless you are my queen.."_

"**And live a happily ever after?" **

_FLASH_

"_May I introduce you to the new King and Queen of Godric's Hollow…!" _

_FLASH_

"_Presenting the newlyweds!" _

Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you..  
This I promise you..

Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all...

**This June, you will get to see that love is all that it takes to conquer evil..**

_Voldemort faced his daughter. "I admire your courage, my daughter. But will that be enough to beat me?" _

"_You never treated me as your daughter, Tom." Kitanna replied._

"_..I have something you'll never have." _

_Laughing, Voldemort asked, "And what would that be, Kitanna?" _

"_Love." _

_FLASH_

_Lily, Aera, Marina and Kitanna focused their powers on Voldemort, who held tightly at his wand as his curse met with their powers._

"_You'll never get away with this," Voldemort exclaimed._

_FLASH _

_He screamed as he was hit by the four's powers and disappeared. _

_FLASH_

_The girls, the Marauders, Derrick and Vanor formed a huge group hug. _

_FLASH_

"_YOU CANNOT WIN!" they all whipped around. Their eyes widened when they caught sight of Voldemort, floating seven feet off the air, his eyes glowing a reddish color. "You will all regret this day. Especially the four guardians." _

_FLASH_

_The girls were ready to throw him energy blasts. Once they threw it, he disappeared. _

"**For every end there's a new beginning.…"**

_FLASH_

_Avria looked happily down at her daughters. "You have faced many trials, my daughters. It is now time to pass my crown to one of you.." _

_FLASH _

_Everybody gathered around Lireo's throne room and watched as the new queen sit on the throne, and on her head, was Queen Avria's crown. _

"_Presenting the new queen of Lireo…" _

"_IVO LIVE LIREO (LONG LIVE LIREO!)!" Derrick exclaimed. _

_FLASH_

_Lily and James were walking in the garden together, the next morning._

_FLASH_

_Lily opened her hand, revealing a small, yellow flower. _

_FLASH_

"_This is the symbol of the child in my womb, James…" _

_FLASH_

"_YOU'RE PREGNANT!"_

_FLASH_

"_I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!" James shouted amidst Lily's laughter. _

And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby

FLASH

_Kitanna and Derrick gazed at the stars that night, laughing at the things that happened during the party. _

_FLASH _

"_So, Captain Derrick," Kitanna asked, "What do you think will happen now that Yrindall is finally at peace?" _

_FLASH_

_Derrick's lips met Kitanna's. Unknown to them, pixies entered from nowhere, lighting the dark garden. _

"_Yes, my dear. I believe so…" _

Just close your eyes  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you

Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you...

_Vanor and Marina gazed into each other's eyes as Kitanna placed a wreath of flowers on top of their hands._

_FLASH _

_One by one, Kitanna, Lily and Aera blessed the couple._

_FLASH _

_Everybody applauded as they saw the now married couple seal their marriage with a kiss._

"**Coming soon: Different Worlds…."**


End file.
